


Dawning Realization

by SUNicorn (Strider_Sis)



Series: MakoNagi Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Realization, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Sis/pseuds/SUNicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the kind of realization that settled in slow, wrapping itself gently around your consciousness and waiting for your to notice it, like the tide coming in.  All at once you realize that the water is lapping at your knees when before it was barely kissing your toes; it is sudden, and it is there, and you have three choices- back out of it onto dry land, stay where you are and wait for it to retreat on its own, or wade out deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themultifandomnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/gifts).



> I know I'm late, but in my defense I've been sick and preoccupied with school work.
> 
> MakoNagi Week Prompt 1: Realization/Confession
> 
> I went to town and did BOTH. Two for one and all that jazz. It technically turned into three for one because I kept struggling with making it an actual fic and not prose, so guess what! You get both prompts in the fic, and a bit of prose on the side, posted seperately as the second part of this series. 
> 
> Extra special thanks to themultifandomnerd for being my super last-minute beta reader. You are a gem and deserve all the fluffy fics for your rarepairs. 
> 
> I was listening to this cover of "I Love You Too Much" on repeat while writing, so if you wanna know what kind of musical mood I had going for me, this is it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oA-es3KmXzo

Nagisa makes sure to tell his friends that he loves them, loudly and often.  Whether they’ve done him a favor, or they’ve reached a milestone together, Nagisa wants them to know how much he cares.  So when one day as Makoto and Nagisa are walking through the school to the vending machine together to get drinks for their small group and Nagisa looks up at him with wide eyes and says, “Mako-chan, I love you,” out of the blue, Makoto just chuckles warmly and asks Nagisa if he’s going to get strawberry milk.

 

A few days later, Makoto lends Nagisa his dictionary for English.  When Nagisa returns it to him later that day, he beams at the other boy.

 

“Thanks Mako-chan, you’re a lifesaver!”  Makoto smiles warmly at him.

 

“No problem.  Just try to remember your own next time.”  Nagisa stares at him for a few moments with an expression Makoto can’t quite read on his face before his smile returns, twice as bright.  

 

“I love you, Mako-chan!” he sings, and promptly leaves the room.  Makoto fails to notice the way some of his classmates are staring between him and the retreating Nagisa as he returns to his seat to talk to Haruka.

 

About a week after that, the whole team is at Makoto’s house.  They’re playing video games in Makoto’s room.  Haruka and Rei have fallen asleep.  Makoto has just gifted Nagisa with a health potion, and the small boy nuzzles his shoulder in thanks as they continue frantically button-mashing in an attempt to beat the boss.  Without the potion, Makoto’s character soon dies, and as Nagisa avoids attacks until Makoto revives he smiles.  “I love you, Mako-chan!”    
  
Makoto, distracted by the game murmurs “I love you too.”  He misses the wide-eyed look Nagisa gives him as the smaller boy freezes up.  In his moment of shock, his character is struck down just as Makoto’s revives.  

 

The next time, Nagisa and Makoto are standing next to each other on the pool deck watching Rei and Haruka practice their exchange for the relay.  It’s getting late, and Gou has already gone home.  It’s quiet, and the air is cool against their skin.  Nagisa is leaning against Makoto’s side for warmth, Makoto’s hand gently rubbing Nagisa’s far shoulder absently.  

 

“Hey, Mako-chan?” Nagisa beings quietly.  Makoto hums acknowledgement.  “I love you.”

 

Makoto stops watching Rei and Haru for a moment to smile down at Nagisa, but says nothing.  The hand on Nagisa’s shoulder does not stop stroking smoothly over the skin, attempting to provide warmth with the friction.  He returns his gaze to Rei and Haruka, and therefore doesn’t see the way Nagisa frowns sadly to himself at the lack of response.

 

Later that week, Makoto is walking Nagisa to the station from Haruka’s house.  Rei had had family obligations and hadn’t joined them that evening.  The sun is setting over the sea as they walk by the beach, painting their surroundings in liquid gold.  They’re quiet as they walk.  Nagisa seems to be thinking something over, and Makoto lets him.  They’re about halfway along the waterfront when Nagisa suddenly steps in front of Makoto, stopping the other boy in his tracks.  

 

“Nagisa?  What is it?”  Nagisa stares up at Makoto, face filled with determination and fists clenched at his sides.  

 

“Mako-chan!” he cries.  “I love you!  I really, really, really love you!  I love you so much!  I love you more than anyone else!  I love how you listen to me and never laugh at me and how you get excited with me and how you smile!  I love how you swim backstroke and how you are basically telepathic, and I love your hair and your eyes and your hands and your height and _I love you_!”

 

Makoto stares wide-eyed at Nagisa as he pants from his outburst.  Oh.   _Oh_.  A blush floods Makoto’s face, warming his ears as realization hits him, like an unexpected wave.  He rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck, and Nagisa deflates.  Makoto had understood this time, that much is clear.  It is also clear to him that he’s made the taller boy extremely uncomfortable, and he bites his lip to keep himself from taking it all back, asking that they pretend this never happened and they just carry on as normal because that’s not what he wants.  He does however feel like he wants to cry.  He causes Makoto to fluster further when he does just that, quietly sniffling and shaking and swiping at the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

 

“I l-love you, Mako-chan,” he whimpers, eyes squeezed shut as the tears continue to flow.  Gentle hands come up to cup his face and thumbs swipe at his cheeks.

 

“Nagisa… Nagisa, shhhh… it’s okay.  Hey, Nagisa, look at me.”

 

Nagisa opens his eyes to see Makoto’s concern painting his entire being as he murmurs his name, and Nagisa’s heart gives a pained squeeze.  

 

“Nagisa…”  Makoto takes a steadying breath.  “I love you, too.”

 

Oh.   _Oh_.  As soon as the words register in Nagisa’s mind he’s throwing himself forward and wrapping himself around Makoto’s larger form.  He’s still crying, but now it’s from relief and happiness.  Makoto wraps him up in his warms, safe and warm and rubs his back.  Nagisa revels in the touch and nuzzles into Makoto’s chest.  Finally.  They heard each other.

 

Love practically flows from Nagisa, unashamed and warm and sunny, just like him.  He lights up his friends lives with bursts of energy, untiring and constant.  Makoto’s love is softer, quieter, gentler-- more like moonlight.  It comes across in gentle smiles and warm, spring green eyes, supporting hands and quiet reassurances.  When Rei is struggling to cope with the difference in skill between himself and his teammates, the love is in Makoto’s reassurance that he’s been advancing much faster than most beginners do, and he’ll surely catch up soon.  When Haruka is brooding quietly, Makoto’s love is in the understanding smile he gives him.  However, with Nagisa it’s different.  When Nagisa is telling him how stressed he is over an upcoming test, Makoto’s love is in the reassuring hug he wraps him in, the way he kisses the top of his head and murmurs that he knows he’ll do great.  Their love is the reflection of sunlight off the moon’s surface, the sweetness of chocolate-covered strawberries and it is wonderfully, uniquely theirs.


End file.
